A detergent composition for the use in laundry cleaning needs to function in different types of washing machines. More importantly it needs to function in both dilute and concentrate wash solutions used in different washing cycles. Previous formulas perform in dilute washing solution concentrations; however in the concentrate washing solutions, removal of hydrophobic stains is adversely affected.
Another limitation of such formulations is the overall volume of the detergent. The Applicant wants to keep the unit dosage volume compact, containing less water, however still delivering the detergent chemistry. This creates the requirement to have a formulation without any added water. Fatty acids have been used as a solvent to decrease the amount of added water and also to improve the whiteness of the laundry. However, high concentration of fatty acids can adversely effect the removal of hydrophobic stains.
In addressing this problem, the Applicant has found that by combining surfactant with a surfactant boosting polymer, a compact liquid detergent with reduced quantity of fatty acids and surfactant can be provided. The resulting composition provides improved removal of hydrophobic stains and whiteness of the laundry. Moreover the composition of the present invention performs in both diluted and concentrated washing solutions.
Polymeric ingredients are known for incorporation into cleaning compositions. For example, in WO 06/130442 and WO 06/130575 (Procter & Gamble Company) disclose a detergent composition comprising cleaning polymer. WO 91/09932 (Unilever), polymers are described as deflocculating polymers are incorporated into detergent composition particles to provide improved dispersing granular detergent compositions. Graft polymers are known for incorporation into detergent compositions, for example as described in WO 07/138,053 (BASF Aktiengesellschaft) and WO 07/138,054 (Procter & Gamble Company).